


Don't You Dare

by Aliea



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Swearing, lots of swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8234327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliea/pseuds/Aliea
Summary: All John can do is hold on.





	

"John...John don't, don't! Just...fuck, John just let me go!"

"Fuck that!" John grounded out through gritted teeth as he tightened his grip on Sherlock's wrist.

"John, I'm too heavy and...fuck!" He blinked dried mud and small stones from his eyes as his weight pulled John over the edge just an inch more. "John! Please-"

"No! I wont watch you fall! Now use your goddamn long legs and try to bloody climb!"

He tried, he really did but the earth just gave way causing more rocks and dirt to fall down into the sea below him.

"It...I can't! It keeps falling away!"

He looked back up at John, back up at his friend, at the man he would devote his life to if given a chance. The man he was slowly pulling over the cliff with him. 

Their eyes locked and he knew John saw it, even before he did it, he knew John knew exactly what he had planned.

"Sherlock...don't. Don't you dare!"

Sherlock smiled, then let go of John's wrist.

"No...no hold on! Sherlock hold on!! I can't hold you, god please!" Sherlock felt himself slipping, felt as his arm slid in John's hand but he kept his eyes John’s blue tear filled eyes.

"I won't take you with me."

"And I wont let go! Sherlock...please! Please you can't, not again!"

"I'm sorry." Sherlock whispered as his hand finally slipped through John's and he fell, John’s screams following him till he crashed into the water.

 

John’s heart raced, his breathing ragged as he searched the water below.

"Sherlock!"

His phone somehow appeared in his hand and then it was ringing, then he was talking, relaying details, location, incident, what he needed, what he needed five minutes ago damn it! Send everyone! Send the life boat, helicopter, everything!

"We are on our way John, the life boat has been dispatched and the helicopter is in the air, we are in our way!"

John heard the voice, he registered the words but all he did was search the water. How deep was it? Was there hidden rocks? Under currents that would pull Sherlock away? Drag him out to sea, never to be seen again? 

Oh god, ohgodohgodohgod! Why couldn’t he hold on? All he had to do was hold on, hold on and pull. But the ground was too slippy, it crumbled under his weight, under Sherlock’s weight. 

"Sherlock!" He shouted as in the distance he saw the life boat appear, moving ever closer.

"John?" John spun and was greated by two police officers and two paramedics.

"He let go."

"I know. We are here to help." The police officer closest to him said as he took a step closer. "John, you need to move away from the edge, this whole ledge could go at any minute."

John frowned then looked down noting the cracks in the earth for the first time. Eyes wide he moves quickly towards the police officer.

"No, Sherlock." He went to return to the edge but he was held back.

"No John, it's too dangerous!"

"I don't care, I need help! I can help!"

"Not from here! John listen." The officer shouted. "Come with us, we can take you to the life boat HQ."

"No! I need to stay, I need to stay right here!"

The four looked at each other and came to a silent agreement.

"Okay, we will set up everything here." The lead officer said with a slight smile.

John nodded the turned back to the ledge but he could no longer see the water below, or see what the life boat was doing. 

As he looked he heard the distant blades of the helicopter then minutes later it flew low over head, racing out over the water before turning and heading back towards the cliffs before hovering over the water as it started it's search. 

Minutes started to pass, turning slowly, painfully into hours, each second a reminder that they still hadn't found Sherlock.

More people started to arrive, more boats joined in the search, divers were sent into the water and by the time night fell they still hadn't found him.

The search was cut to the life boat, the helicopter having to head back to refuel, the promise that it would return heard over the radio John had insisted upon having.

John sat where he had been standing all day, he had watched the sun set, watched the lights from the nearby town switched on, as the stars started to appear one by one. He had watched it all but he hadn't seen it.

Some hours later, after refusing to leave, a heavy blanket was wrapped around his shoulders and a warm cup of something pushed into his hands. He didn't drink it, but he held it, letting the warmth melt his sore stiff fingers.

The helicopter returned, it spot light rushing over him every now and then, blinding him, but he continued to stare out across the water.

"He's dead." He finally whispered as the sun started a new day, its light chasing away the dark as he took in a shuddering breath. "He gone."

A shout suddenly sounded behind him but he paid no attention to it as tears started to build and his resolve started to break.

More shouting joined the first and then feet could be heard running, the sound of it causing John to finally turn. Looking around he frowned as he watched paramedics running with their kit, as police officers sprinted along the cliff, running towards a lone figure walking slowly towards them.

Standing, John let the blanket fall from his shoulders and just watched as the first police officer reached the person heading their way. The person stummbled slightly causing the officer to catch them just as a paramedic joined them.

"We have him! My god! We have him!" A voice sounded over the radio. John turned back the water expecting news of a body being found.

"What? Where?" 

"Up on the cliff! He just appeared out of no where."

John froze.

"He's tired, a little bruised but no other injury to report at the moment."

"Do you want us to land till you're happy with his condition?"

The helicopter moved away from the sea and headed in land a little.

"Negative, you can head home."

"Okay, thank god for the happy out come! This SAR signing off."

"This the life boat also sighning off. Glad for the happy ending, over and out."

The radio fell silent, leaving John with his view of the sea.

Behind him he could hear people talking, could here the excitement, could feel the joy as the person they had been searching for reached the little base they had set up.

John stayed still, he continued to look out at the ocean even as a very familiar presence was felt behind him.

"John?" The voice was rough, lack of water the obvious cause but also from extensive coughing. "John?" 

A hand gently touched his arm, a touch he thought he would never feel again. He turned then, turned and looked up into crystal eye's that looked exhusted and worried.

"You fucking bastard!" John yelled. "You total utter prick! Why did you let go?" John said as he pushed at Sherlock’s chest causing the taller man to step back.

"John I'm sorry. But I would do it again."

"No, you will never do that again! Do you hear me? You will never ever put yourself before me because I will never ever forgive you if you ever do die!"

"I can't promise that."

John glared then all the fight left him as he took in Sherlock’s wild hair, ripped salt stiff clothes, scraped hands and dirty bloody knees.

"You climbed back up."

"Yeah, the current pulled me out a bit but I was able to find a safe spot and swam back. By the time I got to a safe place I was that exhusted I passed out. When I woke it was too dark to see so had to wait before I started to climb again." Sherlock reached out then, taking John’s face in his hands. "I am so sorry John."

"Just..." John stared as a sob escaped his lips. "Just don't do it again! Please Sherlock, I couldn't be without you, not agian."

"I promise to try." Sherlock offered with a small smile.

"I guess that will have to do."

Sherlock smiled some more then just lent down and pressed his lips gently to John's. John sighed and pressed back before taking control and kissing Sherlock for all he was worth.

When they broke apart, their foreheads pressed together, their breath mingling, John finally smiled.

"As first kisses go, that was pretty damn good."

"Agreed." Sherlock whispered as he hands left John’s face to wrap his arms aroud John’s shoulders to pull him into a hug.

John sighed as he lent his head against Sherlock’s chest, his own arms wrapped tightly around Sherlock’s waist.

"I love you." Sherlock whispered into John’s hair.

"I love you, you damn bastard!" John replied with a smile as his arms tightened around Sherlock’s waist.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this, kudos and comments more than welcome x x


End file.
